The Ones Who Escaped
by bcfclark
Summary: A group of six children who were born in the underworld are running away from the dangers of: The Volturi.Will these children survive? And what happens to them as there safety is in the hands of the Cullens? Find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

I was born in a place that was misty with fire and all I ever learned from love was hate. Most people would refer to this place as the "_underworld_" or "_the_ _opposite_ _of_ _heaven_." You're probably thinking,

"_Don't_ _people_ _have_ _to_ _die_, _and_ _then_ _go_ _to_ _that_ _place_?" Well, yes. But that is not all. Me and five other gifted people were born in this place and now, we have a mission. We all have to stay safe from people who are after us and it's my job to keep them safe. These people are black cloaked with red eyes and that is all we know. First of all, there is A.J. A.J is fifteen years old with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He is tall and skinny like everyone else since we don't have money to eat much. Then, there is Vanna. Vanna is six years old and is A.J's younger sister. She looks a lot like him but with lighter eyes. A.J is fireproof. He can walk through fire without getting burned. Not only that, but he can _shoot_ fire from the palms of hands. The bad part is: he can't control it when he is mad. YIKES! Vanna, however can attract metal and magnetic things with her hands through her mind.

Next, is Cassie. Cassie is ten years old and is very powerful against others. She has a force field so she can put like a _force_ _bubble_ around us (as Vanna likes to call it.) Cassie has red hair and brown eyes. She is _very_ tall for her age. The next kid is Sean. Or should I say _teenager_? He is sixteen years old and has the power to talk through to other peoples minds…and he is mute. He has short blond hair with blue eyes. Sean's cousin is with us also. Her name is Dela. She is eleven years old with short black hair and pale gray eyes. She has the power to breathe under water. And she can bend water with her hands…without touching it. Lastly, there is me, Bethany. I am fourteen years old. I can run up to _one_ _thousand_ _miles_ _per_ _hour_. That is pretty fast to you, isn't it? Not me though. I have curly blond hair and hazel eyes.

We don't know how we got these powers or how we have the knowledge to read or write. We had no education in the "_underworld._" We just know stuff. We have just escaped from…that place… about a month or two ago. We live in an abandoned cottage in the woods.

Now that we have escaped from…you know… we are happy, but afraid. We have to stay safe from these people… wherever they are. We don't know why they are after us and we don't know how long we are going to be living in the cottage. At least we all six have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany's P.O.V

_(A/N- I am really excited about this chapter! I am going to try and make it intense. I hope you like it!)_

We all six looked at each other with wide eyes.

"_There_ _coming_," Sean said through his mind. We stood up quickly and ran out of the cottage. _NOT_ _AIGAN_! I can't believe this! We ran down the rocky road. The black cloaked people were at least seven miles behind us. It shouldn't take long for them to catch up. We tried our best to find a place to hide. But we were in the middle of no where. Then we stopped. We heard rustling leaves and shadows coming through the trees. And… sparkling? Then, coming out of the trees was a tall, blond haired man. _He was sparkling!_

"Come with me, children," he said. Could we trust this guy? Everyone looked at me.

"Well?" Vanna whispered. "Are we gonna follow him?" I shrugged.

"We have no where to go and he looks like a good guy…"

"That's what you said last time!" A.J said annoyed. "Right before Cassie was shot in the neck with an arrow!" Cassie shuddered at the thought that replayed in our minds.

"You can trust me! We will keep you safe," the man said in a sincere voice. _We_? "Now hurry! The Volturi is coming closer!" _The_ _WHAT_? I took Vanna and Cassie's hands and we ran behind the surprisingly _sparkly_ man. Am I dreaming? A.J took Dela's hand while Sean just followed. We were all afraid…like always. He led us to a big house with many windows. Sean looked at me with frightened eyes.

"_Are_ _you_ _sure_-?"

"Yes!" I interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask. He is always so nervous…although, I shouldn't say much. I am very nervous. Have _you_ ever put your trust in someone you did not know at all? That is

the way that we feel. Putting our trust in this guy is not the worst thing we could do. Plus, we have to take a risk for safety. We entered the house nervously. We saw many people. A girl with curly blond hair was standing in a living room next to a large man with short black hair.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett…" The man introducing them. The mans name, however is Carlisle. He also introduced a small girl, Nessie. Nessie was a cute little girl in the arms of Jacob, a buff, tan guy. Then, there was Jasper and Alice, a country guy and an excited pixie. _Cute_ _couple…but odd._ There was also Edward and Bella. Bella was quiet and Edward was very mysterious.

"We were expecting you," Alice said smiling. _Creepy_.

"You were?" A.J asked. They nodded.

"Just tell us what you know!" I said.

"Just calm down! Please have a seat…" This woman said entering the room. "I am Esme by the way."

We sat down on the couch and Jacob said,

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourselves or not?"

Dela smiled at him. And at that very moment, Edward whispered, "Looks like the little girl has a _crush_ on Jake…"

"LIES!" Dela protested.

"How'd you know he was talking about you?" A.J said. "Hmmm…?" He chuckled and elbowed her in the stomach.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob.

"_We _are NOT going to tell you our names until _you_…" I said turning to Carlisle. "…tell us _everything_ you know about those black cloaked people-"

The odd people laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the way you refered to the Volturi as the _black_ _cloaked_ _people_!"

"Okay, so that's what's they are called!" Cassie said.

"Now that we've accomplished that, tell us WHAT YOU KNOW!" I said annoyed of everyone


	3. Chapter 3

(_A/N I_ _didn't_ _really_ _make_ _the_ 2nd _chapter_ _very_ _intense_ _because_ _I_ _couldn't_ _focus_ _with_ _the_ _default_ _of_ _having_ _to_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _a_ _three_ _year_ _old_ _boy_ _who_ _was_ _listening_ _to_ _nursery_ _rhymes_ _for_ a _hour_.._So_ _sorry_...

_ And_ _also_, I _ended_ _the_ _second_ _chapter_ _at_ _a_ _weird_ _spot_ _because_ _I wanted_ _to_ _start_ _this_ _chapter with the explanation of why they are being chased by the Volturi. I hope you like it!_ )

Bethany's P.O.V.

Carlisle sighed but nodded at Alice. She smiled a small smile of what seemed like a smile of comfort and then said,

"The Volturi are like the vampire council-"

"Did she just say _vampire_?"Cassie said turning to Sean.

"You didn't know that we are vampires?" Edward said. A.J started cracking up.

"You have to be kidding me!" He was laughing so hard that he was falling over. I honestly think that this wasn't funny. But you have to admit… Vampires? Really? Who's their cousin? Dracula? HA HA!

Okay. Maybe it is kind of funny.

"Look. If you're not going to take this seriously," I said turning to Carlisle. "_We_ are leaving!" We all stood up, except for A.J, and turned to the door.

"Wait! Don't Leave!" Nessie said jumping off Jacob's lap and blocking the door. But she was like _super_ fast getting over there. "We really are Vampires…Except for Jake."

A.J laughed even harder.

"What is he then?" A.J said still laughing. What a goof ball. "A were wolf?"

Nessie smiled.

"Yeah kind of." A.J stopped laughed and looked at her with wide eyes and then at Jacob. The rest of us backed away from Nessie and then sat back down.

"Alright then…Continue I guess…" I whispered. Alice smiled again. Once again, _creepy_!

"The Volturi are after you because of…well actually we don't know why they are after you. Sorry."

Vanna sighed and looked at her lap with sad eyes.

"_It_ _will_ _be_ _alright_, _Vanna_. _Don't_ _worry_." Sean said in a small voice…in a "_through_ _mind"_ kind of way. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. He takes things more seriously…unlike A.J. And he always tries to comfort everyone while A.J makes people uncomfortable and embarrassed. But we found out a second or so later that not everything was okay…especially when the door was crashed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: I think that you might this chapter a little funny and scary…in a way Not really.)_

**Sean's POV**

I quickly looked at the door alarmed. It was eight tan boys standing there along with a fit girl. One of the youngest looking boys smiled and picked up the door on the floor. Edward shook his head in disappointment of the broken door.

"Who are they?" Dela said fluttering her eyes. My cousin is probably one of the flirtiest people on earth. Too bad she can't get any boys. Just kidding. I would never tell her that even if it was true.

One of the guys balanced the door on the wall letting the warm air in. Rosalie was the first person to speak up after an awkward moment of silence.

"Dogs? Do you want to introduce yourselves?"

One of the guys rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"I am Paul." Paul? Huh… he looks more like a Jerry.

"Leah." The girl said glumly.

"Jared." Don't you just feel the enthusiasm?

"I am Embry Call." Okay. A little bit more enthusiasm. But come on! They can do better than that…

"Sam."…I hope…

"I am Quil." He looks like a Quil. Yes.

"I'm Seth Clearwater… Leah's brother!"  That is enthusiasm!

Then, Brady and Colin the two others introduced themselves. After a second or so of silence, Quil asked us who we were… so we told him. Then, Alice all of a sudden became very cautious of something. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other looking at the door. Then we felt _it._ The Volturi were coming… and were really close. Everyone stood up and looked at the doors. Bethany stood up after the vampires and shape shifters and we followed her lead. Vanna trembled at my side and gripped my hand so tight that it turned ghostly white. Cassie and A.J stood brave and ready to fight whatever or whoever these blood suckers may be. Other than vampires or "the vampire council" but we just don't know why they are after us. Then, people with red eyes and long black cloaks bolted through the door and looked at us with astonished looks on their pale faces.

"Hello Aro!" Carlisle said with a grim but slightly happy expression.

"Greetings Carlisle! I see that you have met our small friends!" Aro said looking at us with a mysterious glare in his eyes. Small? We are NOT small. In fact the only small ones are Cassie and Vanna! So HA! Big scary guy!

"What exactly do you want from us?" Bethany said with a hint of scarce in her strong voice.

"What do we want from you! Oh! What a fine question young lady!" Aro said smiling with much energy in his voice. You know what I said about having not enough enthusiasm? Well I think this guy has a bit _too_ much!

"We just want you all to join the Volturi! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"NO!" Bethany belted out. "No! _Aro_! We have been fearing you people for the last month or so! We do not, want to be part of some thing we **hate**!" Aro was taken aback with shock. Some blond headed girl stepped forward with no evidence of friendliness and Bethany started to fall to the floor whimpering in pain. What was happening? At this point it didn't matter we just started fighting.

Random.

_( A/N: Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it! Sorry I took so long to post it! School is very distracting!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: This Chapter is probably will have some mild violence. FYI)_

A.J's P.O.V

I leaped at one of the guys and struck him in the stomach with my fist. He just stood there. Showing no pain. I punched him hard too! I'm guessing that Vampires are strong… or I am very weak. Heck no! Me? Weak? I think not, friend! Going on…

He then took my arm, yanked me across the floor and threw me out the door less doorway. Okay! No more funny business! (That might be hard for me though.) I stood up from the ground and ran through the darkness to the door where the man was standing huffing and puffing. What is he going to do next? Blow the house down?

Darn it! I said "no more funny business." I can't believe myself.

I was all of a sudden knocked out of my thoughts and into reality. I was on the ground again but I stood back up and concentrated… on fire. I held up one of my hands and breathed softly and slowly. CONCENTRATE.

I took one last breath in and then held it as a fountain of fire spewed out of my palm. The man ran around yelling and cursing at me. I couldn't watch no more.

Reasons:

1: His body is like falling apart

2: Another crazy Vampire person is chasing after me

And 3: Bethany is yelling at me to go get Vanna and run toward our 'meeting place' (The Grand Ole' Opry in Tennessee.)

I ran -disgusted—into the house and started looking around for Vanna. I walked around the fighting and arguing people. Did I just walk into a preschool? I looked in a lot of places.

The living room, the downstairs, the upstairs. Everywhere!

Where was she? My best friend? My little sister? My little girl?

Vanna.

Cassie's P.O.V

A.J was fearless jumping at that guy! But I was NOT! I act all strong and not afraid of anything, but I was freaked out. I have always been.

So what did I do?

Nothing.

I just stood there looking around for somewhere to run, scream, and hide.

I didn't know what to do. We just all started fighting and arguing. Except for Vanna and I. I looked over at her. She was standing in a corner with her arms wrapped around a stuff animal bunny…don't know where she got that. I ran over to her, hugged her, and then took her hand. I dragged her behind me and I found my way to the backdoor.

"Children?" I heard a man say from behind us. We turned around and saw Jasper. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you get to safety?"

"Bethany said that if we get in trouble or are separated, that we should go to our meeting place," I said.

"Where is that?" He asked bending down so our faces were level to his.

"We can't tell you," Vanna whispered scared.

"Well, then. Get to that place fast! Do you need someone to walk with you?"

We shook our heads at the man and then ran out the door.

"RUN FAST!" He yelled. We followed his direction and ran as fast as we could… but that didn't last for long. A pale guy stood in front of us and picked us up. He was in black cloak, though.

We screamed. We kicked our legs. But he wouldn't let us down. He was too strong.

Why didn't I shield us?

Did I really think we were really going to be safe?

I really need to think things through.

_(A/N: Hope you enjoyed my chapter!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: If you like Seth Clearwater…you might love this chapter)_

**Dela's P.O.V**

I knew I had only one choice…but to _fight ._My _LEAST_ favorite thing to do. Why can't the world be filled with peace? Love?

Especially love.

If you know what I mean. ; )

Any who…

I was attacked by some freak vampire! He lunged at me! Like me with purses at the mall! Like OMG! I am weak compared to him! All I can do is shop and breathe under water. And bend it.

(BTW: I think that girl Alice and I would get along great! I mean seriously… did you see her outfit!)

That's it!

Water is my weapon! Why not use it?

I focused hard, which was hard, I might add, since this (unstylish) man was like on top of me.

I looked hard at the sink as we shuffled into the kitchen. Then, I built up enough strength to bust the faucet and it sprayed everywhere! (Sorry Esme!) Pretty soon, I got free from the vampire and lifted up my arms. I rose up 6 gallons worth of water and flooded it onto this freakish man. Take that loser! He was distracted enough to look away and I ran out of the door just like I did when I heard about the malls 50% off sale a month ago. Although I couldn't buy anything. But I ran fast!

I tried my best to try and find Sean but it seemed impossible to do so.

I was alone.

** Vanna's P.O.V. **

I was scared! Very scared! Why did he want to take us? I am only six. I am not that strong! Cassie and I were screaming. Then, all of a sudden I heard someone walking through the leaves! I was wondering "Is it another bad guy?" But Sean was not there. He couldn't answer me. After that, a giant wolf leaped out of the woods and attacked us and the bad guy to the ground! He didn't try to hurt us though. He just ripped the bad guy apart! It was gross! He stopped and stood back to look at us. I could tell he was a good guy. He ran off very fast! Cassie and I stood there with surprised faces! Then, Cassie bent down to talk to me.

"Are you okay, Vanna?" She whispered fixing my jacket and then taking the leaves off my back.

"Yes," I said. I lied. My back hurt.

I looked up. I saw a boy. Seth to be exact.

The hyper one.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

Vanna was staring at something behind me and cautioned, I whipped myself around I saw Seth.

He saved us.

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Thank you!" I said smiling. He bent down on his knees and said, "Nothing a wolf couldn't handle." He smiled big and wolfy.

"Thank you!" I heard Vanna say enthusiastically from behind me. Seth smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Your welcome!" Then, he took my hand and said,"Why don't we go to your meeting place now?"

"How did you know about that?" I questioned him.

"I might have overheard you two talking to Jasper," he answered. Then, we walked away from the dead body…

I know I am not _Dela_, but Seth is very cute!


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Last chapter… but I will be starting a new story soon!)_

Bethany P.O.V.

I was one of the only ones not fighting. You know, until this freaky pale guy came up to me and said, "I want to test your abilities…"

What?

I just kicked him (which seemed to hurt me more than him) and then yelled out the door to A.J. He looked clueless. Why is that guy on fire?  
>Then, I ran out of the front door at least 950 miles per hour. Faster and faster I ran (because I didn't know what else to do.) I ran until I couldn't see the beautiful house. Until I couldn't hear any breathing humans or quiet footsteps.<p>

I ran faster and faster until I couldn't feel my feet and I was loosing lack of air.

Then I stopped. On the run again we were.

So now all six of us were lost. In our past, present, and future. Like I said before: we are afraid. We are young. And some of us are pretty weird. But, as freaky weird as we are… It was all a dream.

I gasped and threw my eyes open.

I wasn't a girl who was born in an underworld. Or can I run up to 1,000 miles per hour. I was born on earth and I live with my brother's A.J and Sean.

Neither of them have powers. Nor does our cousin Dela. Or our neighbors Cassie and Vanna. Also, Sean isn't blind. He is a typical teenage boy.

Plus, I don't know anyone of those vampires or werewolves. They probably don't even exist.

Nothing even exciting ever happens here in Forks Washington anyways…

;)


End file.
